Automatic three-dimensional construction of a computer representation of an object or a scene performed in an efficient manner is becoming increasingly important for many different types of applications utilizing computer modeled objects. An object which is scanned and three-dimensionally modeled by a computer can be used for such purposes as rapid prototyping, advanced structural analysis, manufacturing design and process planning for the object or scene being imaged. For example, using three-dimensional modeling a doctor could scan a hip replacement prototype located in his office, store the image of the prototype as a three-dimensional representation in a computer and transmit over communication lines or by satellite the representation to other doctors across the country and anywhere in the world in real time. The doctors receiving the transmission can then view and analyze the representation on a computer and can even produce a solid object with the same physical characteristics based on the received representation using known techniques. The three-dimensional image can also be used for complicated computer analysis of the structure and can be stored for further analysis at a later time. The stored three-dimensional image can be also sent to doctors, hospitals or research facilities at a later time for further opinions.
Conventional techniques which construct three-dimensional images require a great number of scans from many angles around the object in order to achieve a representation of sufficient resolution which is useful for a particular application. Conventional techniques move the relative position of scanner so that every surface of the object is scanned with overlapping views. Conventional techniques require as much as seventy scans to sufficiently scan an object. In most cases, if an occlusion occurs (e.g., a surface such as the inside of a cavity hidden from the sensor), the conventional imaging technique will ignore the portions of the occlusion and treat them as already scanned even if the occlusion may be able to be better imaged from a different angle. This results in a model that is not substantially accurate for the actual object scanned. When the scans required for the imaging process are large in number, the processing time for the model is extended such that real time imaging cannot be accomplished. Therefore, an efficient technique for creating the three-dimensional representation which limits the number of required scans would be very desirable.
If an efficient three-dimensional modeling technique can be accomplished, many new applications can be realized. For example, a three-dimensional facsimile can be sent electronically of a modeled object where the object at the sending end is scanned and three-dimensionally modeled. The imaged object could then be reproduced at the destination using rapid prototyping at a site anywhere in the world or could even be transmitted through space to a space shuttle or space station. A high quality three-dimensional representation which is efficiently created can also be used to manufacture multiple items simultaneously using copies of the same three-dimensional representation in order to increase manufacturing speed.